Como Agua Para Chocolate
by Kurogane
Summary: .lovexhate. James tiene todo. Sirius se lo quita, y entre ese todo esta su corazón. SLASH! AU SiriusxJames.


**Notas: **El titulo pertenece a una película Mexicana, cuyo nombre del creador ya se me olvido xDUu Esto es **AU** y aquí no hay magia -Uu Este fic definitivamente va a ser **R **en los… en futuros capítulos… so… advertido estas. Llegaría al nc17 pero no creo hacer cosas tan explicativas, pulp Bueno, bueno, he de admitir que la idea no fue mía, sino el fic llamado **nostalgia in blue **cuya autora americana esta en huelga coffgraciasHakkaicoffXDUu pero bue.. gracias a Hakkai por haberme inspirado y.. ya.

**Pairing: SLASH! **un **love/hate** entre **Sirius/James**. Se que eran mejores amigos, pero bueno… esto es un **AU** n0n! Ah, tal vez más adelante salgan más parejitas :3

**Advertencia: **De acuerdo, de acuerdo, puede que vean un _poquito _de** OCC **0Uu

La vida, tiene sus mentiras   
Los sueños, sus propios deseos

_---_

James frunció el ceño. Los que lo rodeaban se sobresaltaron un poco al ver como sus ojos marrones brillaban de cólera, y entre todos ellos solo pasaba una cosa por sus mentes.

Black se pasó de la raya.

Dejar en ridículo a James de esa manera enfrente del colegio. No solo eso, sino, también había hecho que quitaran a Potter como capitán del equipo de fútbol, había dejado de ser el consentido de los profesores…

Le había mentido y quitado mucho.

Todo este maldito tiempo...

James miro hacia los lados, casi la mitad del colegio lo seguía observando mientras que Sirius mantenía esa sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

- Gracias. – mascullo de pronto James.

Sirius tan solo se mostró internamente asombrado. – De qué? – escupió tratando de sonar que no le tomaba importancia.

James fijo su mirada en él, con sus ojos aun destellando. – Por hacerme ver nuevamente porque evito a la gente como tú.

…y es que fueron tantos momentos.

---

**COMO AGUA PARA CHOCOLATE **

**Capitulo 1: Tú Primero **

- ¡Felicidades!

- ¡¡Muy bien hecho!!

- ¿¡Para cuándo la fiesta!?

James sonrió abiertamente a medida que seguía caminando por los pasillos del Colegio para llegar a su salón.

Otro partido ganado.

¿Qué más podría pasar en este día?

- ¡James!

El aludido parpadeo y giro su rostro. Muy seguro, Lupin corría en su dirección con su rostro pálido y algunos mechones claros cayendo por su frente.

Al estar frente a él, Remus se detuvo y le sonrió. – Gran partido. – dijo, mientras empezaban a caminar nuevamente.

- Bueno, Frank también hace unas muy buenas jugadas.

Remus asintió con la cabeza. – Pero tú los hiciste ganar. – puntualizo, acomodándose la mochila en su hombro derecho.

- Por cierto, que pasó con Peter? – pregunto James, pasando una esquina, y uno que otro alumno lo saludaba y felicitaba.

- Sigue enfermo. – respondió Remus, así de simple. Encogió su nariz y miro hacia el frente. – Ayer le hable por teléfono, no se oía muy bien, pero al menos ya puede hablar bien. Esa tos ya no es tan grave. Pero… - Lupin ya no pudo terminar su enunciado, se detuvo al momento en que vio que su amigo dejaba de caminar. – Qué ocurre?-

James señalo hacía el frente, donde los alumnos que pasaban por aquel pasillo empezaban a asomarse por las ventanas.

- Hay, dios mió!

- ¿Quién será?

Ambos se vieron entre sí, y sin pensarlo más, se acercaron a la muchedumbre que estaba en las ventanas.

Remus se paro en cuclillas para poder observar.

- Ya vieron en que llego? – chillo un chica rubia, sonriendo de manera fascinada.

James frunció ligeramente el ceño y se inclino para ver el convertible rojo estacionarse. Un chico de cabello negro apareció, quitándose con un movimiento elegante las gafas oscuras. No se molesto en siquiera ver a los demás alumnos que ahora lo rodeaban allá abajo.

- Vamos, vamos, sigan circulando! – exclamo McGonagall, con su usual moño apretado. – Vayan a sus clases!

Los alumnos se dispersaron y siguieron sus caminos.

Sin embargo, James seguía viendo hacia fuera y Remus tan solo se quedo detrás de él, esperándolo.

Por una extraña razón, James quería que aquel chico desconocido subiera la mirada, pero este ya iba a entrar por la puertas del colegio y no daba señalas de querer hacerlo hasta que…

Grises. Tenía unos penetrantes ojos grises.

James se sobresalto al notar que el chico lo veía, o eso es lo que pensaba, tal vez estaría viendo hacia otra ventana. Poso ambas manos en el vidrio de la ventana y se inclino un poco más, parecía un niño de cinco años en un zoológico que trataba de ver las serpientes, pero ya no vio más, el joven ya había entrado.

- ¿James?

El de pelo azabache salio de su trance y, separando lentamente sus manos, giro sobre sus talones y se reunió nuevamente con su amigo.

- Es extraño, no? – dijo Remus, cuando volvieron a caminar.

- ¿El qué?

- Que apenas en este mes entre un alumno nuevo.

- Nuevo?

- Pues claro, sino porque todos estarían asombrados. – explico Remus, entrando al aula, seguido por otro estudiantes que hablaban sobre lo que harían el fin de semana.

La Profesora observaba con detenimiento como los alumnos pasaban. La campana sonó y estiro su mano para cerrar la puerta en la cara de un estudiante, que no había llegado en la hora indicada. – Lo siento, Longbotton, pero debería estar al pendiente de la hora, ya conoce las reglas, después de que la campana suene, nadie entra.

Se escucho un gemido al otro lado de la puerta, y un par de pisadas molestas. El resto que se encontraba adentro, a excepción de la Profesora, rieron. – Dejen de reírse y siéntense.

James se dirigió a la última fila que se encontraba de lado de las ventanas y, dejando su mochila en el suelo, se sentó en el penúltimo lugar.

Soltó un largo suspiro y miro al lugar de atrás. Peter solía sentarse ahí, pero desafortunadamente había faltado a clases una semana por una infección en la garganta, y Remus, como era de esperar, se sentaba al último de la primera fila.

James bostezó y posó su mirada hacia la ventana, observando como un pájaro saltaba entre las ramas del árbol chueco que estaba afuera en los jardines del colegio.

La Profesora seguía hablando, y él sinceramente no había escuchado ni una palabra, su atención fue llamada al momento en que la puerta se abrió, y James esperaba ver las actuaciones dramáticas de Frank Longbotton hacia McGonagall para que lo dejase entrar, pero no era nada de eso.

El nuevo alumno entro al aula, sus mechones largos y brillosos cubrían su frente. Era alto y de piel pálida. Sus ojos grises inspeccionaron el lugar antes de entrar por completo, pero a medida que seguían con la inspección se posaron en James, quien hizo una mueca poco agradable y decidió ver al frente.

La clase no dejaba de hablar cuando lo vio entrar.

- Sirius Black. – dijo la Profesora, sonriendo. Ella también giro a ver el aula, y sus ojos, al igual que Sirius, se posaron en James… o más bien…

- Por favor, tome asiento atrás de Potter, en la última fila.

_Maldito Peter, faltas justo cuando no quiero que lo hagas!_

James, por iniciativa propia, se inclino un poco hacia adelante de su asiento, sin atreverse a voltear. Tan solo escucho los pasos de ese tal Sirius acercarse y ahí fue cuando volteo un poco para verlo, pero fue un error, o una pena que llevaría consigo mismo por siempre, ya que Sirius seguía mirándolo de aquella manera aburrida y al mismo tiempo sacaba suspiros.

No soltó ningún suspiro de James, pero si hizo que regresara rápidamente su vista al frente, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Arrastro la silla un poco hacia atrás y se sentó en ella, arrojando su mochila a lado de él.

_Presumido…_ pensó James, sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Cerro su ojos marrones y se movió de manera incomoda. Por una razón, presentía que los ojos de Sirius lo miraban justo en la nuca.

Oh, genial, ahora ya ni puedo recargar mi espalda… vamos, James, no es como si te fuese a comer! Recarga tu espalda como si nada… UGH!

En el resto del día, James tuvo dolor de espalda y bueno sería si lo cambiasen de lugar.

- Quien decía que Dios no existe sino que _es_

James alzo su mano y abrió su boca para responder, pero por décima vez en el día, alguien le gano.

- Sto. Tomas

- Muy bien, Sr. Black.

La mano de James cayó pesadamente a su pupitre.

Definitivamente estaba haciendo que él se tragara su propio orgullo.

La campana para el receso sonó, y lo alumnos comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos.

Sirius se levantó igual que los demás y empezó a tomar sus hojas de apuntes cuando sintió que alguien chocaba con su hombro, haciendo que las hojas cayeran al suelo. Soltó un gruñido y volteo hacia el frente para ver como James lo veía por la esquina de sus ojos con una sonrisa descarada.

Black no hizo nada más que inclinarse para recoger las hojas, pero subió un poco su cabeza para ver como James se reunía con el chico pálido quien tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido hacia su camarada, mientras que a lado de él, otro chico de ojos azules bufo, pero aun así no muy convencido si debió hacer esa expresión al notar como los ojos grises se posaban en él...

---

- Dios, provoca escalofríos. – dijo Frank, ya en el descanso. Los tres compañeros se encontraban sentados en las gradas, viendo como unos alumnos jugaban fútbol en el campo mojado y verdoso.

Remus hizo bola su envoltura de chocolate y miro a James. – No vayas a empezar, James, imagínate que tú fueras el nuevo y de repente alguien te tratara mal solo porque _no le dejabas responder las preguntas. _

- Lo hacía a propósito.

- Sí, claro. Espera a que Lily se entere de esto.

James negó con la cabeza, - No lo harías! – dijo alarmado.

Remus rió levemente. – Mmm... tal vez sí, tal vez no.

- Hey, James!!

El aludido regreso su vista al campo, y los alumnos que estaban jugando antes lo observaban. – Enséñanos unos de tus tiros. – dijo Benjy Fenwick.

James sonrió orgulloso y se levanto de las gradas para acercárseles. – Aquí, nuestro compañero Sturgis. – señalo a la portería, donde había un chico alto y fornido tronaba sus dedos. – Esta dudando de tus tiros, y yo le asegure que tu eras uno de los mejores que tenemos... pero no me cree. – Benjy sonrió y le pasó el balón a James, quien lo detuvo con su pie derecho. –Enséñale que estoy en lo correcto.

James, sin decir otra cosa, se quito su saco escarlata y lo tiro al césped e hizo un movimiento circulatorio con su cuello al momento en que se arremangaba la camiseta. Los que rodeaban la portería, menos Sturgis, se hicieron a un lado. Pero sus ojos marrones dejaron de posarse en la portería y se dirigieron hacia un lado del campo, donde Black caminaba mientras bebía de una lata de refresco.

- Oh, no... – murmuro Remus, viendo la intenciones de su amigo.

Los demás estuvieron preparados para ver uno de sus tiros cuando James estiro su pierna, y al momento en que golpearía el balón, desvió fuertemente su dirección hacia el otro lado.

Frank y Remus se levantaron de las gradas, un tanto sorprendidos.

El tiro iba en dirección de Sirius, quien tiro su lata en uno de los recipientes de basura que se encontraban ahí, y cuando lo hizo, deposito sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- ¡¡CUIDADO!! – escucho gritar a alguien, y al momento en que lo hizo, giro sobre sus talones y sin siquiera sacar sus manos de los bolsillos golpeo en balón sin problemas con su pierna derecha. James se sorprendió al ver que el balón era regresado hacia él, pero no tuvo gran contacto, ya que tan solo rozo su brazo izquierdo, para después dirigirse hacía la portería, y Sturgis, al ver que no tenía posibilidades de detener el tiro, se lanzó al césped, dándole paso al balón, el cual golpeo contra las redes blancas.

Todos miraron sorprendidos tal escena, ya que había pasado demasiado rápido, jamás habían visto que alguien regresase de esa manera un tiro del mejor jugador que tenían.

- Wow... – fue lo único que pudo expresar Benjy. Sturgis levantó lentamente su cabeza y giro para ver el balón dentro de la portería.

- Que buen tiro. – murmuro

- Hey, Black! – exclamó Edgar Bones –No interesaría entrar en nuestro equipo?! Uno de nuestros jugadores esta enfermo y los partidos entre colegios empiezan la próxima semana!

James apretó sus dientes y miro a Bones, quien decidió cerrar la boca inmediatamente.

Sirius noto que aquel comentario molesto a James de una manera impresionante.

– Seguro – respondió Sirius, sonriendo en dirección de James.

- Ni se te ocurra. – mascullo James, empuñando sus manos para poder controlarse.

Sirius no le hizo caso, y volvió a girar sobre sus talones para empezar a alejarse, pero muy apenas hubo avanzado, y se detuvo, girando su cabeza. – Por cierto, Potter, pateas como una nenita. – y sin esperar respuesta alguna, siguió con su camino.

Sturgis, aun desde el césped, soltó una risotada y James no tardo en callarlo con un balonazo.

- Bueno... – Edgar de acerco un poco a James. – Es que... Peter aun no se alivia y...

- Esta bien, que entre, - dijo James, recogiendo su saco y deshaciendo su corbata.

Edgar sonrió abiertamente.

- Pero si Peter, regresa...

- Sí, sí, se ira. – murmuro Bones, cabeceando.

- No – contradijo James – ocupara tu lugar.

La sonrisa de Edgar desapareció de golpe y Benjy le dio unas palmadas en su espalda, consolándolo. – Lastima, Bones.

Frank y Remus bajaron de las gradas, y se reunieron con él.

- James... – empezó a hablar Remus, pero el otro alzo una mano para detenerlo.

- Descuida, Remus, no haré nada...

Su amigo lo miro con desconfianza.

- Aun...

---

**Notas: **Oh, no crean que James es el malo de aquí xD... Sirius tampoco se va a quedar a atrás -Uu En el próximo capitulo aparecen Peter y Regulus Black n0n! Claro, tenía que aparecer la familia también oóU pulps por cierto, Bones, Benjy y Sturgis son los que Moody señala en 5 libro :3Uu sepa como eran, pero bueno DD a, y por cierto, la primera parte que aparece antes del titulo es algo que viene en los penúltimos capitulos 0 8 y digamos que después de eso ya empieza un recordatorio de James de cómo empieza todo para después situarnos en ese mismo momento 99 pulps lo que se entienda pues XD

**volkodlaktothotmail.com **


End file.
